Stay The Night
by Nadine2.0
Summary: It was a windy evening in New Orleans. The trees danced to the rhythm of the wind, shedding a few leaves onto the streets in the process. It was a Friday night, and despite the violent breeze, the streets of New Orleans were bursting with music and celebration. But not on the street where Camille O'Connell's small apartment was located.
1. Chapter 1

Stay The Night.

So I told myself I was going to wait till season three premiered before I post another fanfic.  
Yet here I am, with yet another story.  
Hope you enjoy it.  
Especially SuckerForDelena, who gives such great feedback.

Chapter 1

It was a windy evening in New Orleans. The trees danced to the rhythm of the wind, shedding a few leaves onto the streets in the process. It was a Friday night, and despite the violent breeze, the streets of New Orleans were bursting with music and celebration. But not on the street where Camille O'Connell's small apartment was located.  
Camille was seated in her armchair, legs crossed with one of her many psychology textbooks held up to her face, but her eyes were barely open. She had a test the coming week that she wanted to ace badly, so she sat up straight and rubbed her eyes, only to doze of three minutes later.  
She jerked up suddenly when she heard a knock. Yawning, she glanced down at her watch. 8:05pm. She must have been dreaming. She waited, hoping to hear a second knock to confirm the first one. One second passed another... A second knock.  
"Who is it?" She yelled  
"Camille, it's me," a male accented voice replied. Camille jumped up immediately to unlock the door. Was it really...  
"Elijah," she said, clearly surprised. He gracefully stepped in and followed her to the small but comfy living room.  
"I'm sorry I interrupted your studies," Elijah eyed the textbook in the armchair.  
"Oh don't worry. I was dozing anyways. Please, do sit."  
He was dressed in his usual dark colored suit. Camille noticed a tiny spot of blood his left cheek but chose to ignore it.  
Elijah had come to Camille to talk about a thousand year-old problem he needed to get off his chest: Klaus.  
"I needed someone to talk to, and I remembered our time at the safe house, how you helped with my...predicament. Camille I know this is not Red Door related but..."  
Camille cut him off, "Elijah, its fine. I'm all ears."  
And so he started. All the weight he had carried for Klaus for a thousand years, one by one he began to offload. He paced up and down, recounting every single thing he hated about Klaus as Camille sat quietly in her armchair, listening with rapt attention.  
"Do you believe in his redemption, Camille?" he asked. He had taken off his jacket and stood with both hands in his pockets.  
Camille was silent for a moment.  
"I strongly believe that, anyone, no matter how stubborn, can be redeemed from his or her demons. It's just a matter of time and the willingness of the person. I think Klaus wants to be saved; he just doesn't know it yet."  
Elijah looked out the window.  
"What about you?" she threw the question back at him, "do you think he can be saved?"  
"In the past, I had an unwavering faith that someone; something could save him from himself. I thought art would, it did, but he would go into numerous mood swings. I thought getting rid of our father- the source of his rage- would, but it only fuelled his inferno of anger. Alas I thought Hope would tame him, and she would have, if her birth had not acted as a magnet drawing old enemies back to us, only to drive Klaus even madder. The presence of yourself and Hope gives him some sort of peace, however those moments are fleeting, and "he sighed," I... I give up."  
Camille stared at Elijah pitifully. She was impressed by how well he controlled himself, not once did he allow his anger show in his gestures. "Would you like a drink, Elijah?"  
"A cup of coffee would be lovely, thank you."  
She was back soon, with his cup of coffee and a tumbler of bourbon for herself.  
"Ending Gia's life and condemning Hayley to the body of a beast were the last straws that broke the camel's back," he said after he sipped his coffee, "For a thousand years I have sacrificed all my chances of happiness for that sake if his ridiculous redemption. No more."  
After a minute of silence, Camille assumed Elijah was done talking. That was her cue to give her professional advice. She contemplated on what to tell him. With Klaus, she never struggled with what to say. But Elijah was different. After a minute, she decided on what to do.

"Well this is nice," Camille commented and looked up at Elijah, whose eyes were fixes straight ahead. They were strolling casually on the shoulders of the street. They had been walking for five minutes, and the only time Elijah had spoken was when he asked whether there was a point to their nightly stroll. Camille shifted her gaze down, focusing on the pavement. Maybe it was best to leave him to his thought.  
Her nostrils caught a familiar aroma.  
"Do you smell that?" Camille asked, excited.  
"You have to be very specific. I can smell a lot of things at the moment."  
"Popcorn," Camille replied, her eyes searching their surroundings, looking for the source of the aroma. She spotted a red and white vending cart and walked briskly towards it.  
"How much?" Camille asked as she rummaged through her pockets for her wallet with one hand and the popcorn in the other.  
"Please," Elijah whispered to Camille as he handed money to the vendor, "allow me."  
Camille smiled sheepishly, a little blush touching her cheeks.  
They sat on a bench along the street in silence as Camille munched on her popcorn. Elijah was lost in thought when he noticed a heap of popcorn stretched out to him.  
"You can have some," Camille said with a smile, "Sorry I didn't offer it earlier."  
"I'm quite alright, Camille. Thank you."  
Camille tilted her head in curiosity, "When was the last time you had popcorn?"  
"I've never tried it."  
That was more than enough encouragement for Camille to persuade him to join her in eating it.  
"Come on Elijah! It's really good! Seriously, you do not know what you are missing. Just one. Just try one!"  
"If it stops you from yapping, alright." Elijah picked one from the pile held up to him and gently chewed it, savouring every bit of it as Camille watched in anticipation.  
"Well?" Camille asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"Butter, salt and corn," he commented, "It's quite tasty."  
Camille grinned victoriously. "Should I get you one?"  
"That will not be necessary Camille. Thank you."  
They spent the next hour talking about what he had been up to since Dahlia died. Camille was cautious, avoiding matters that concerned Klaus, Hayley or Gia.  
They talked about Rebekah, who, as Elijah said, had found herself in Australia and had sent a photo of herself posing courageously by a freakishly huge kangaroo.  
Camille laughed when Elijah showed her the photo.  
"Wasn't she scared?"  
"I believe frightened is a more appropriate word. But I asked for proof that she was in Australia and she found it appropriate to take a photo by a rather giant kangaroo," Elijah sighed and looked down at the photo of his beloved sister on his phone.  
They moved on to other subjects; taking care of Hope and watching her grow to teaching Freya how to use modern gadgets. Soon all the possible subjects they could talk about were exhausted, and they were back to silence. Camille took the opportunity to observe the beauty of nature. She watched as dead trees from nearby trees floated slowly in the air and landed lightly on the floor. She followed the path of one particular leaf, and watched while it lands on a round object. Out of curiosity, she stood up and went closer, only to realize it was a basketball. She picked it up, dusted it off and also saw a rusty old hoop above her head. She had discovered an abandoned basketball court. She began to bounce the ball, catching the attention of Elijah.  
"Do you play?" He asked with a chuckle.  
"A little. Do you?"  
"Something tells me you'd rather see for yourself, no matter what I say," Elijah replied.  
"You know me so well, Elijah Mikaelson," Camille stated amusingly as Elijah stood up and passed the ball to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't believe it!" Camille panted as they walked back to her apartment, "I just can't believe you won!"  
Elijah looked straight ahead, a smirk of victory plastered on his face. "Well to be fair, I am older and stronger than you."  
"I know but still. Where did you learn to play?"  
"That would be in Springfield, Massachusetts in the late 1800's"  
Camille stopped walking and her jaw dropped, astounded by what she had just heard. "No fair!" she declared, "James Naismith taught you! That's like an Original teaching a newbie vamp mind compulsion." She doubled her steps to catch up with him.  
"Oh don't be a sore loser, Camille. I took it easy on you. I wasn't even trying," he laughed when he saw her pout beside him.  
"Stop being childish Camille, it doesn't suit you."  
Their stroll continued in silence. The wind blew hard, causing Camille to wrap her arms around herself. Elijah immediately wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. She thanked him with a sheepish smile.  
Music blurring from a bakery they strolled past brought a smile to Camille's face. She softly hummed to the tune, then gradually started to sing softly.  
"Louis Armstrong," Elijah commented.  
"Let me guess, you were drinking buddies back in the 19th century," Camille guessed jokingly.  
"Not quite." He shot Camille a knowing look. "I just witnessed him perform that song in a jazz club."  
"Great song. Songs like this could have only been composed here, in New Orleans."  
"Yes Camille," Elijah grinned to himself, "I couldn't agree more."

Elijah and Camille approached her apartment, gaily singing together,

"I hear babies cry  
I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more  
Than I'll ever know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world  
Yes I think to myself  
What a wonderful world."

They ended as they reached the stairs leading to the door.  
Elijah looked thoughtfully at Camille. "Is that how you see the world? Like Louis Armstrong described in the song?"  
The question came as a surprise to Camille. "Well, yeah, before I knew about the supernatural world I did."  
"And now?"  
Camille sighed, "I don't know. I'm not sure. Perhaps a small part of me still does. Maybe that's the reason I still believe in Klaus' redemption."  
Elijah looked at her blankly.  
"Elijah, I'm not going to ask you to forgive Klaus now. It takes time for wounds like yours to heal. You can hate what did, but please" Camille beseeched, "please don't hate him." Elijah held her gaze for a moment. "I had a lovely evening, Camille. Thank you."  
Camille smiled at him, "Hey, if you hadn't come, I would have been dozing behind my textbook."  
"I will be going to the bayou to see Hayley tomorrow, care to join me?"  
Camille's brows furrowed for a moment, "Oh yeah, full moon," she remembered, "I'd love to come along."  
Elijah gave a small smile and planted a light kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Camille."

Klaus had just laid Hope in her crib when he heard Elijah in the hallway.  
"Evening Elijah," he greeted, and then paused when he noticed a familiar scent on him, "I trust your evening with Camille went well."  
"It did," Elijah said, ignoring the hint of jealousy in Klaus' voice and making his way to his chamber.  
"How is she?" Klaus asked, concerned.  
"I believe you know where to find her. Do find out for yourself," Elijah said before he shut the door to his room.  
Klaus rolled his eyes and proceeded to his room, but paused when he heard Elijah humming to Louis Armstrong's "What a Wonderful World."  
His eyes narrowed. "Perhaps I should find out for myself," he whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Here's another chapter!  
For those of you who read Right Where We Are, you'd realize that I made reference to some of t  
he events that took place in  
that story. Its not really a sequel though.  
I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Camille strutted out the back door of Rousseau's, humming to a jazz tune that was still being played inside the bar. Her shift had ended early, and  
she thought she would nap a little before meeting up with Elijah later that evening.  
Klaus looked down at Camille as she walked down the empty dark street. He walked and jumped from roof to roof, following her as she walked on by.  
"Pa-da-da two in love can make it; take my heart but please don't break it; love was made for me and you," Camille sang cheerfully to herself. She paused and looked around when she felt a familiar tingle at the back of her neck. She reached into her purse for her phone, tapped a single button and placed it on her ear.  
"Do you wanna come out from where you are hiding?" she asked exasperatedly.  
"It nice to know that you have me on speed dial," she heard Klaus say from behind her.  
"Is there a reason you are spying, Klaus?" she asked, ignoring his teasing comment.  
"Not everything I do has a reason behind it, Camille. You should know that by now," Klaus said with a smirk, "Allow me to walk you home."  
Camille narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't sure why he was spying on her, but she had the feeling it wasn't for the fun of it.

"Would you like a drink?" Camille asked as she carelessly dropped her purse on her study desk.  
"Yes. Please," he replied, pulling out a nearby chair. She handed him a tumbler of scotch while she sipped hers.  
"Elijah came home humming yesterday. I also noticed that he was in less of a foul mood. I presume you had a hand in this?" asked Klaus, who raised his eyebrows.  
Camille smiled. Bingo. Reason for spying revealed.  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Don't tell me you're jealous your brother and I have been hanging out without you having a hand in it?"  
"Oh don't flatter yourself, Camille."  
"Come on, Klaus. You haven't come to see me since the ki... erh... since the afternoon at the café," she bit her lip, praying he wouldn't notice the little slip she made. "And now you just want to check up on me?"  
She didn't pray hard enough.  
"Is there something you are not telling me?" Klaus questioned with a suspecting look.  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
"You've had a devilish smirk on the entire time I've been with you this evening. Out with it."  
Camille contemplated about whether to tell him or not as he looked her straight in the eyes. Arrested by the intimidating and hypnotising blueness of his eyes, she confessed.  
"Okay! I know you kissed me that night. The night you brought me home after we danced at Rousseau's.  
"Davina de-compelled you? Why that little pesky witch," he spat, irritated.  
Camille chuckled, "De-compelled? Oh Klaus, I wasn't compelled in the first place. The cup of tea I had for breakfast that morning had a special flavouring in it called vervain."  
Klaus failed to hide the shock on his face.  
"Oh come on Klaus. Don't make a mountain out of a molehill. It was nothing. Forget it," Camille said while going through the stack of textbooks on her bookshelf.  
Klaus raised his tumbler to sip his scotch and stopped midway when he heard Camille.  
IT WAS NOTHING! he thought.  
"Oh really?" he asked as he approached her from the back and whispered into her ear, "were Marcel's any better?"  
She smiled to herself and slowly turned to face him.  
"Maybe they were," she said with a smile, "Maybe they weren't."  
They stood at close proximity. Klaus was unable to hide the jealousy in his eyes as he locked eyes with Camille's. Feeling a little uncomfortable as the back of her thighs pressed the cold metal edge of her study desk, she took a tiny step forward and immediately noticed that Klaus stiffened at her movement. To confirm her suspicion, she leaned in a little closer and caught something in his eyes.  
Fear.  
Camille realised at that moment that Klaus got scared when she got too close.  
It was also at that moment that Klaus took a step back, attempting to leave.  
"Oh no you don't," she grabbed his arm and pushed him unto her study chair and sat on his laps, her legs hanging from either side of his laps. Klaus, paralyzed with utter shock, looked at Camille with widened eyes as she brought her head closer to his, a smirk plastered on her face.  
"You've gotten away with this too many times Klaus," she whispered and gently covered his lips with hers. She snaked her arms around his neck and gently and deepened the kiss, which Klaus returned, to her surprise. The rest of his body however was in complete paralysis. Camille broke away, her hands sliding from his neck and hooked the neckline of his grey cotton shirt. Without warning, she ripped it, from top to bottom, exposing a flock of tiny birds tattooed at the left side of chest. Klaus searched her eyes, silently looking for a reason for her sudden madness. Camille caressed the tattooed birds, causing Klaus to breath in sharply. She then kissed the path she had caressed, making sure she kissed each bird. Feeling his chest dramatically rise and fall, she grinned against his chest. She cupped his face with both hands, she returned to kissing him when her phone began to vibrate in the pockets of her skirt. A message from Elijah.  
She had lost track of time and she was late for their bayou visit.  
"Well," she said, smiling shyly and brushing a strand of her behind her ear, "I've got to run." she said as she stood up awkwardly from his laps. "I've got to meet up with Elijah and I'm running late." She quickly straightened her skirt and grabbed her jacket. Klaus, from his seat, followed her with his eyes as she got her things.  
She looked at Klaus once more when she was ready to leave and eyed the shirt she had ripped. She searched through her closet and brought him a charcoal grey shirt. Leaning towards him till their cheeks touched, she whispered into his ear.  
"Please, do change your shirt. We wouldn't want you walking back home looking like that."  
Klaus could almost feel her smile against his ear. "Though honestly, I cannot say I'm entirely sorry for ruining it."  
He turned his head, touching noses with her. Their eyes locked for a moment, then Camille smiled and walked out.  
Five minutes after Camille had left, Klaus finally recovered from his paralysis.  
"What the bloody hell!" Klaus scolded himself and after a minute broke into a chuckle when he ran his fingers on his lips. Never in his thousand years of existence had a woman rendered him totally powerless and vulnerable like Camille had done that night.  
Grabbing the charcoal shirt, he vamp sped out of her apartment.

"You're late," Elijah said as he opened the door to the front seat of his car for Camille.  
"I'm sorry, I was erh... taking care if some pressing matters," Camille stammered as Elijah started the engine.  
"Yes. Judging from your swollen lips and the fact that you reek of him I presume the pressing matters greatly involved Klaus."  
Camille cast her eyes down as redness began to creep into her cheeks.  
"Forgive me if my comment makes you feel uncomfortable," he said with his focus still on the road. Then he glanced at her and smiled charmingly, "although I can't say your reaction does not amuse me."  
Camille jabbed his ribs with her finger jokingly as he laughed.

A\N: Sorry if Camille appeared a little slutty in thus chapter. My imagination took over. My friend has been saying that she wished that Camille would just grab Klaus by the collars and kiss him if he attempted to back away again, so I decided to do something with it.  
Also, the song Camille was singing as she left Rousseau's is L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elijah and Camille sat on a log in the bayou, waiting for Hayley to make an appearance. Camille glanced at her companion, who looked quite calm. But she could tell that he couldn't wait to see Hayley again. They had been sitting for close to twenty minutes in silence.  
"I brought Hayley clothes," Camille said, breaking the silence. Elijah pursed his lips and kept silent for a moment.  
"That's productive of you Camille."  
Camille smirked. "You don't look pleased. Would you have preferred I didn't?" she asked, her eyebrows teasingly raised as Elijah turned to glare at her, causing Camille to break into laughter. Elijah abruptly stood after a minute, and soon Camille realised why. Hayley appeared out of the dark bushes, looking radiant even with her disheveled hair. Elijah immediately took off his jacket and covered her slender frame with it.  
"Hi!" Hayley brightly greeted Camille, "I didn't expect to see you here."  
Leaning into a hug, Camille laughed softly, "Well I haven't been to the bayou in sometime, so I thought I'd come and kill two birds with one stone."  
"Well you've made me one very glad bird," Hayley chuckled.  
"She also brought some clothes for you," Elijah said once the pleasantries had ended. "Camille you do know that I'm going to be human for at most 5 hours," Hayley said to Camille and she nodded in reply. Hayley then wore the grey pants and white light lace top and sat on the log where the other two were seated. Camille fished for a comb from her purse and began to gently untangle and comb Hayley's brown locks.  
"So, where are the other members of your pack?" Camille said to break the silence.  
"They are lurking around, they don't want to be seen naked..." Hayley said, her voice trailing, "I'm sorry but I can't ignore this anymore, someone smells heavily of Klaus."  
"Well it certainly isn't me," Elijah muttered and looked directly at Camille, Hayley looking at her too with a knowing smile.  
"Nothing happened!" Camille said in immediate defence.  
"Camille, no one is insinuating that something did," Elijah said with a hint of teasing in his voice.  
The trio chatted about Hope and how fast she was growing and Hayley couldn't help but smile, although the grief of not seeing her child in months was evident in her eyes. Camille and Elijah tactfully changed the topic turning the conversation to lighter ones. They said jokes and recounted funny events that had taken place while Hayley was still pregnant. The loud laughter from Hayley made both Elijah and Camille smile, each for different reasons.  
"The full moon is almost disappearing guys, unless you want to see me painfully transform, you have to leave."  
Elijah took Hayley's hand, "I will not give up looking for a cure for this Hayley. I promise you this." Hayley looked into his eyes and placed her free hand on his. "All I ask Elijah is that Hope has another figure she looks up to apart from Klaus," she said before her thick eyebrows furrowed, "I meant to tell you this earlier, some of my wolves spotted strangers walking through the woods towards the main city. According to them they didn't smell like they were from around town, and they smelled like vampires. You might want to keep your ears on the ground."  
"I will," he kissed her forehead and they hugged. Camille smiled from a distance as she watched them both.  
"Hey, Cami. Thanks for the dress-up" Hayley said as she approached her.  
"Well I haven't played with a doll in ages, it was the perfect opportunity," Camille laughed with Hayley.  
"Klaus wouldn't see a good thing if it hit him in the face," Hayley said as shook her head and looked intensely, and then lowered her voice, "whatever you are doing with Elijah, it's working. He seemed more jovial tonight. Do not stop. You're good for him. For both of them," she squeezed Camille's hand slightly and released them, then walked into the darkness.

Elijah and Camille made their way back to the main city in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the car tyres brushing against the tarred road. Camille stared outside the window, not looking at anything in particular. She went over what Hayley had told her. Was she really up for that task, curing two broken monsters? Would she be able to keep them from tearing each other apart? She sighed heavily when she heard a familiar tune coming from the radio.

"We found love right where we are..."

Camille blushed furiously and she quickly remembered what had happened in her apartment before she left for the bayou. She felt ashamed for how she acted, and she resolved to apologize to Klaus as soon as she got the chance.  
"I don't care much for modern songs but this one is exceptionally brilliant," Elijah commented and Camille nodded slowly.  
"You know I first heard it at Rousseau's, where I witnessed a couple dancing to it."  
Camille continued nodding and then stopped  
Wait a minute...  
"You were spying on us?!" Camille exclaimed.  
"Well I wouldn't call it spying, Rebekah and I were just observing from afar."  
Elijah came to a halt when they reached Camille's apartment. Elijah quickly opened the door for Camille.  
"Thank you, Camille. You delighted Hayley tonight."  
"Hey you also played a part," Camille shrugged and smiled broadly. "Wanna come in for a glass of scotch for the way home?"  
"I'd rather not. He's there,"  
Camille looked confused, "Klaus?"  
"Yes. And oh, I almost forgot,"  
He looked through the inner pockets of his jacket and brought out a CD. "A compilation of all Louis Armstrong's finest"  
Camille thanked him with a wide grin. Elijah stared at her for a while.  
"You do know he doesn't deserve you."  
Camille opened her mouth, ready to spit out some psychological advice but changed her mind. "I know."

Klaus stood in front of his dressing mirror, still in his ripped shirt, gently running his fingers across his tattoo with a huge grin on his face.  
"Oh Camille," he chuckled  
"Looks like someone has made daddy very happy," Freya said from the door post, carrying a giggling Hope in her arms.  
"Is there a reason you are disturbing me this evening, sister?"  
"I was going to put her in bed but I thought she would like to see you first." Freya eyed his ripped shirt, "Did you get into a brawl with your brother again?"  
Klaus scooped Hope from Freya's arms and tickled her palm. "Its none of your concern, big sister."  
Elijah walked past Klaus' chamber and stopped abruptly.  
"Evening sister," he greeted Freya, but his eyes were fixed on Klaus.  
"Evening Elijah," Klaus said, while still looking at giggling Hope. "How was your time with Camille?"  
"You were in her apartment when I dropped her off, you could have asked her how it went," he said, heading for his chamber.  
"I do not know what you mean Elijah, I left her apartment hours ago."  
Elijah stopped in his tracks.  
"When I dropped her off, I sensed someone in her apartment. The person smelled exactly like you. You don't think..."  
Both brothers looked at each other with wide eyes. Elijah vamp sped his way towards Camille's apartment.  
Klaus handed Hope to Freya with trembling hands. "Camille is in danger. Put Hope in bed and please, do not leave her side," he instructed and vamp sped to Camille's apartment.  
"If anything happens to Camille, Elijah, I'll never forgive you." he muttered.

A\N: Lyrics Credit  
Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Klaus stormed into Camille's apartment to find Elijah laying an unconscious Camille her couch.  
"She has been bitten," Elijah said sorrowfully. Klaus rushed to her side and shook her.  
"Camille, Camille wake up!"  
Elijah vanished into thin air and then reappeared with a glass of water. Without looking at Klaus, he flushed it on Camille's face, waking her instantly.  
"Klaus..." was the first word she uttered. Klaus bit his wrist and Camille, familiar with the drill, gently took it and sucked from his veins.  
"Who was it?" Klaus asked Elijah.  
"I'm not sure. Marcel arrived here early and caught the culprit making his way out the window. Camille's blood has quite an amount of vervain in it so he couldn't have made it that far. Marcel should be calling me any minute with information."  
Klaus looked back at Camille as she laid her head back in the couch in exhaustion.  
"I better check on him and see this fellow for myself," Klaus spat, getting on his feet.  
"That won't be necessary, Marcel's coming."  
Marcel walked by the couch and caressed Camille's chin and smiled pitifully, earning a jealous look from Klaus.  
"My guys have him tied up in an old barn two blocks from here. I wanted to come by to see how Cami was doing and ask if guys want to question him yourselves."  
"I certainly do," Klaus said angrily, following Marcel and Elijah as they made their way to the door. "Do try to get some sleep Camille. I'll be here early tomorrow morning,"  
Klaus was just about to shut the door behind him when he heard Camille call.  
"Stay the night," she said softly. His anger reduced to affection at her request.

Camille came out of her bedroom after a quick shower and changing into her pyjamas to find a bowl of noodles drenched in soup and a glass of lemonade, neatly arranged on a tray.  
"You must eat," Klaus ordered.  
Camille sat quietly and began to eat her meal. She looked at him with a questioning look.  
"I bought it," he answered her silent question, "if you were looking for a Mikaelson brother who cooks you might have to call back Elijah."  
Camille chuckled.  
There was an awkward silence in the room. Camille then realised that Klaus was still wearing the shirt she ripped.  
"I thought I asked you to change that!" she exclaimed all of a sudden, pointing to the shirt.  
"I'm quite fond of this one, actually," Klaus joked.  
Camille played with her food as her face grew serious.  
"Listen Klaus, I am sorry for the way I acted earlier... I don't know what came over me... It was slutty and-"  
"No need love," he said, "besides you've already paid for your sins."  
Camille frowned in confusion.  
"That charcoal grey shirt suits me quite well. I'm keeping it."  
"No. No. No. No. Absolutely not! That's one of my favorite shirts! I want my shirt back!" she said half jokingly as Klaus laughed.  
By the time Klaus came out of the kitchen after disposing the rest of Camille's dinner, she was fast asleep. He carefully lifted her and carried her to her bed. Taking one look at her peaceful face after tucking her in, he climbed under the sheets and settled beside her.  
"You're an enigma," he whispered to a sleeping Camille, "You have no idea the power you had over me earlier tonight. If you were any other woman I would have taken you and satisfied my lustful desire. But you my dear, are very different," he began to twirl his fingers in the tips of her golden locks and chuckled softly. "My siblings seem to think I fancy you. They are wrong. I do not fancy you. You have my heart in your hand, Camille. You ripped open my chest and grabbed my stone heart. And because you did, you would be another target for my enemies. I guess that's a misfortune I'd have to take full blame for."  
His phone vibrated in his pocket and got out of Camille's room.  
"Any information, brother?"  
"It appears this person was sent by someone who wants to get your attention. It was all planned out. He had a witch cast a spell on him to create the illusion that you were the one in Camille's apartment, knowing I was out with her. We are yet to ask him who sent him." Elijah reported. Klaus kept mute.  
"Niklaus, contrary to what you think, I would never allow anyone to hurt Camille. After what you did to both Gia and Hayley, I'm no longer loyal to you, but Camille is now family to me. She has no family left apart from us. And like you, I will protect her. Always and forever." Elijah said and ended the call.

Klaus walked quietly into Camille's bedroom, pondering over what Elijah had said. He picked up her jacket from the floor and a CD fell out of it. Smiling at it, he placed it in a slot in a CD player on her bedside table and turned it on.  
Taking his place back in the bed beside Camille and twirling her hair between his fingers, he closed his eyes while enjoying the sound of the trumpet from the stereo.

"Hold me close and hold me fast,  
The magic spell you cast  
This is la vie en rose..."

Klaus felt Camille wiggle under the sheets and placed her palm on his chest unconsciously, making him stiffen.  
"When you press me to your heart..." Camille sleep-sang and her voice trailed, causing Klaus to chuckle. He looked down at her hand on his chest, raised her head to his shoulder and covered her hand on his chest with his. And as the music filled the room, he shut his eyes and peacefully drifted off to sleep.

"Give your heart and soul to me,  
And life will always be,  
La vie en rose." 

A/N: That's all for now. I'll continue after the next season premieres. I would like the rest of the story to be in sync with the actual series. With rumours of new enemies on the way, we'll get to know which one attacked Cami in this story.

Song on the stereo: La Vie En Rose - Louis Armstrong.

Reviews, good or bad, help me write better. Tell me what you thought.


End file.
